Yellow Ducks In The Tub
by FunkoFictionSlut95
Summary: A series of One Shot's involving "Rubber Ducks" and lemony goodness *drunk winky face* I'm a bit tipsy as I write this summery so if there's a post chapter 2 it might be a bit cringy, but I've been wanting to do these one-shot series for a while so I hope you enjoy. Who the fuck knows what's coming. *pun intended* if there was a pun to that, who knows. Enjoy.


**This one-shot came about from a dream and I kind of just ran with the idea.  
** **It's a cute little one-shot with a bit of flirting and ends on a happy note after a lemony treat.** **  
**

 **Summer: Rose Hathaway is a fire-fighter and a single mother to a 4-year-old name Nici whose the result of a one-night stand after losing her virginity in the back of her car on her 21st birthday. Rose's new Lieutenant Dimitri Belikov is a Russian God whose not hiding his interest in his newest co-worker and after 3 months of keeping her work-life and personal-life seperate Rose finally joins the squad for a drink at the bar where she'll answer a few questions and run into her drunken best friend who kinda reveals that Rose refers to her Russian Lieutenant as a Russian Sex God.**

 **Yellow Ducks In The Tub**

 **Rosemarie Hathaway**

I sighed tiredly as I reached my locker pulling out what I'd hoped was a clean t-shirt. I raised it to my nose for a quick sniff test before deciding it was 'clean enough' to wear. I pulled it on over my bra and tucked it into my jeans before I grabbed a brush to comb out my wet tangles from the shower.

"Roza." I suppressed the moan at the sound of his tongue rolling over the nickname he'd given me when I began working at the station 3 months ago. "Are you going to the bar tonight?" Lieutenant Dimitri Belikov opening the door to his locker before removing his t-shirt revealing the defined abs and god-like physic beneath it. "Roza?"

What? Shit. I think he asked me a question? "What?" I reluctantly let my eyes move upwards from his body towards his face, which was just as distracting.

"The bar?" Dimitri repeated himself. "Are you going?"

"Yes. I promised to make an appearance but I can't stay long." I admitted forcing myself to focus on my reflection as I applied a little mascara and my favorite lip-gloss. "Are you going to the bar?"

"I'll be there." Dimitri confirmed. "Perhaps you'll let me finally buy you that drink?"

"Perhaps I will, Comrade." I smiled meeting his gaze briefly before I turned back to my locker grabbing my leather jacket and pulling it on before I grabbed my duffle with my dirty laundry. I shut the locker and left the fire station stopping briefly to chat with a few guys beginning the next shift.

I walked out to the parking lot and opened the door to my 1967 Chevy Impala. It'd been a gift from my absentee father after I graduated High School. This baby had gotten me through hell and back… It held some of the best and worst memories. The night Lisa and I stalked her then boyfriend because she'd been convinced he'd been cheating, which he had been and we'd caught him with his hand in the cookie jar, as some people would say. I even lost my virginity in the back seat on the night of my 21st during my first one-night-stand and on that same night I convinced my son.

Yep- this car had pretty much seen it all.

… **An hour and a half later …**

"Hathaway!" Mason Ashford shouted over the sound of regulars. "Over here!"

I elbowed my way through the unusually crowded bar until I reached the table that several men from my squad were seated with girlfriends/wives with the table overflowing with empty beer bottles and empty glasses. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's cool." Mason shrugged as I fell into the only empty stool giving me a quick introduction. "What'll you drink-?" Before Mason could finish the question a beer was placed in front of me. "-Lieutenant."

I shifted in my seat and lifted my gaze to Dimitri. "Lieutenant." I repeated the greeting as I stared up into the eyes of the god in front of me. "How'd you know what I drink?"

"I didn't." The Lieutenant chuckled. "You're in my seat."

"Oh." I chuckled quickly getting up. "Sorry."

"Sit down." Dimitri chuckled pulling up a stool. "I didn't think you'd show."

I settled back into my seat picking up his beer bringing it to my lips. "Why wouldn't I?"

"In the last 3 months that you've worked at the station you've never joined the fellas and I for a beer." Dimitri stated as several of the fellas nodded their heads in agreement. "Not to mention that you've dodged every attempt I've made to ask you to dinner."

"It wasn't intentional." I offered sheepishly. "I'm a _very_ private person."

"No kidding." Eddie chuckled. "You've worked along side us for 12 weeks and we don't know anything about you… Other then the fact that you're 24-years-old and moved from Montana."

I felt a little guilty knowing that this was true when these guys had been nothing but welcoming and open and honest with me about everything even things I didn't want to know. "Okay." I sighed taking another drink of Dimitri's beer. "What would you like to know?"

The fellas seemed surprised that I was offering up information.

It was Mason's girlfriend Meredith who asked the first question. "Why Chicago?"

Easy question. "It was a series of events but the main reason was because I wanted to be closer to my best friend whose finishing her surgical residency at the hospital."

"Do you have any siblings?" Mason questioned next.

I shook my head. No. "I'm an only child."

"Whose Nici?" Eddie questioned. "We've seen the tattoo."

"Nici is my-" I began to answer before I felt a pair of feminine arms thrown around my neck. I immediately knew who it was when I smelt her perfume. "Lissa."

"Happy Birthday Rosssssie!" Lissa squealed drunkenly into my ear. "I'mmmm _like_ sooo drunk!"

I shifted in my seat shaking my head at her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a looooooong ass day!" Lissa admitted leaning against my stool. "Dr. Avery thought it'd be a good idea to finish it off with a few drinks."

"Where's Christian?"

"On his way to pick me up for drunken sex." Lissa giggled looking around the table. "Ohhh- you guys must be Rossssie's work friends!" I introduced the drunken Lissa to my highly amused 'work friends' and wanted to die when I introduced Dimitri.

"It's nice to meet you…"

Lissa's eyes widened at the sound of his Russian accent. "You're Russian." Lissa didn't want for him to respond as she turned to me. "The Russian? The Russian Sex God you've been drooling over for months?!" I'd never wanted to kill her so badly.

Luckily. I was saved. My mobile was sitting on the table and the screen lit up with an incoming call. It was 7pm. Adrian Ivashkov. It'd be Nici calling to say goodnight. "It's Nici. I've got to take this. Can you be left alone without embarrassing me?"

Lissa fell into my now empty stool. "Me? Embarrass You! I'd never- Do you guys want to hear a story of the time Rose and I-" I ignored her answering the phone telling Adrian to give me a minute.

"Hey Adrian." I breathed in the fresh air outside the bar.

"Hey Rose." Adrian chuckled. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a bar with a few guys from the station." I admitted leaning against the bar. "It sounded better then eating a tub of ice cream and falling asleep on the couch."

"Isn't that your standard Friday night?"

"Yes! Yes, it is." I chuckled. "Is Nici awake?"

"Daddy!" Nici whined. "I want to talk to mommy!"

Adrian chuckled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I closed my eyes as I waited for my little boy.

"Mommy! Happy-Happy-Happy Birthday To You!" I chuckled at the sound of Nici singing happy birthday through the phone. "I miss you lots!"

"I know." I sighed rubbing my chest. "I miss you too."

"I'll be home 'morrow." Nici yawned into the phone. "Night mommy."

"Night baby." I smiled looking down at my scuffed boots. "I love you."

"I love you s-more." Nici answered before hanging up.

I hung up sliding the phone into my pocket as I tilted my head up to the starry sky. "So… Russian Sex God; huh?" I jumped at the close proximity of his voice. "And I was beginning to think that maybe you weren't interested."

"You can't believe anything Lissa says after her 3rd drink."

Dimitri leaned against the wall next to me. "Is today really your birthday?"

"Yes." I admitted. "It is."

"I like you." Dimitri confessed. "A lot."

"I like you-" Dimitri pressed me further into the wall as his mouth covered mine. I whimpered against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer as his tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance as his hands travelled down my back towards my ass palming both ass cheeks in his hands before lifting me against the wall. "- _Dimitri_."

"Roza." Dimitri growled against my lips. "You're _perfect_." Dimitri and I stood outside the bar making-out for several minutes before pulling apart. "Can I drive you home?"

… **20 Minutes Later …**

I stumbled backwards into my apartment fumbling with Dimitri's belt as his lips attached themselves to my throat as his hands caressed my breasts through my t-shirt. I moaned against his lips as his fingers tweaked and tugged at my nipples as his teeth nipped at my throat.

"Dimitri." I gasped falling backwards onto the couch taking him with me. I giggled as his body covered mine knowing it was a ridiculously tiny couch and Dimitri was twice as long. "This isn't going to work." I giggled at the look on Dimitri's face. "The couch… My bedroom is _right_ there."

Dimitri stood up lifting me into his arms bridal style as he carried me into the room before setting me down on my feet next to the bed. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp allowing us some light before I turned to the sexy as fuck god in front of me. I reached for his shirt lifting it over his head kissing every inch of bare skin that became available. "Roza."

I lifted my gaze to his smiling as I reached for my own t-shirt tossing it to the floor. I had to admit I enjoyed the way Dimitri's eyes travelled the length of my body- the way Dimitri looked at me made me feel wanted in a way that I'd never experienced before.

"You're beautiful." Dimitri purred kneeling in front of me as he unbuckled my belt pulling my jeans down my legs tossing them to the floor. We'd discarded our boots in the living room before we'd fallen onto the couch. "I'm going to make you feel so _good_."

"Please." I closed my eyes feeling his mouth on my stomach. " _Dimitri_."

Dimitri trailed kisses along my body until he reached my breasts unclasping the bra. I whimpered threading my fingers through his hair as I felt his mouth capture my right nipple before switching to the left using his teeth to tug painfully on each nip before circling it with the tip of his tongue and sucking it into his mouth.

I whimpered as he lifted me off the floor and laid me down in the center of the bed crawling on top of me as his kisses continued up my chest, across my collar bone, shoulder and towards my neck before finally capturing my mouth in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I've wanted you for so long." Dimitri breathed sliding his hand down to my thigh lifting it until it rested over his ass as he grinded his cock against my aching wet pussy. The only thing that separated us was the black G-string that I wore. "I can't wait to bury my cock inside you- Roza."

"Do you have a condom?" I hadn't had sex in a very long time- 4 years and 9 months. I made a mental note to pick up a box when I did groceries tomorrow- _just in case_ this became a regular thing. Reluctantly- Dimitri climbed off the bed and grabbed his jeans pulling out his wallet. "How many of those do you have?"

Dimitri lifted the strip of condoms. "6."

I couldn't help but giggle as I stared at him. "Do you make it a habit to walk around with a strip of condoms in your wallet?"

Dimitri blushed giving me a sheepish grin. "I like to be prepared."

I rolled my eyes but took a moment to appreciate the man in front of me… I couldn't help but lick my lips as my eyes travelled down his body but my jaw dropped a little when I took in the length of his cock currently standing full salute at 9' inches with a girth that made my legs quiver.

"I don't think _that_ is going to fit." I admitted nervously as I sat up on my elbows. "I've only ever had sex with 1 guy and he wasn't nearly as big- and that was a few years ago- plus nothing I have in that drawer is nearly as big or as thick as _that_."

Dimitri walked back to the bed but my gaze never left his cock as he climbed onto the bed. I think he'd been talking but I didn't hear a single word until I felt his hand under my chin forcing my mouth shut and my eyes to snap to his amused yet hesitant gaze.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost _5_ years." Feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm _picky_."

"That's not a bad thing, Roza." Dimitri whispered brushing his lips against mine. "It's going to hurt at first but we'll go as slow as you need. I promise." My whimpered against his mouth as his tongue slid against mine as his hand slid down between us sliding my G-string down my legs. "Do you want me to stop, Roza?"

"No." I breathed shaking my head. "I want you." Once the G-string was discarded there was nothing separating our bodies and I could feel every inch of Dimitri's cock as it slid between the wet lips of my swollen pussy.

Dimitri trailed kisses down my body until his head was between my legs. "I'm going to help you relax, Roza. Just lay back and enjoy…" I gasped in surprise as I felt him slid a single finger inside of me as his tongue slid between my pussy lips and up to my clit circling it before sucking it into his mouth teasing me slowly as he added another finger moving in and out at a slow rhythm. "Oh god."

I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt a third finger slid inside of my pussy- I almost fell apart when I felt Dimitri curl his fingers inside of me and his teeth nip at my clit. I screamed arching off the bed my hands burying themselves in Dimitri's hair as I rode his fingers and tongue.

"I'm close." I breathed heavily. "Don't stop. Don't stop. FUCK." My hips bucked off the bed against Dimitri's mouth as he removed two of his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. "Oh _God_."

As I came down from my first orgasm provided by an actual real life man and not a battery operated appendage I couldn't see straight. " _Roza_." Dimitri kissed my thigh before travelling up to my stomach circling my belly button before moving to my ribs, breasts, neck and finally my lips. I returned his kiss hungrily as I tasted my juices on his mouth. " _Roza_."

"That." Kiss. "Was." Kiss. "Wonderful." I breathed placing kisses all over his face. "Thank you."

"That was a first for you?" Dimitri questioned trailing kisses down my jaw.

"Yes."

"Good." Dimitri captured my lips in a lingering passionate kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I breathed feeling his hard cock pressed into my stomach.

"I'll be gentle." Dimitri promised sitting back ripping open the condom and sliding it on. "Promise you'll tell me if it's too much?"

"I promise." I smiled resting back against my pillows. " _Please_." Dimitri moved to the center of the bed dragging me down to him until my ass rested against his thighs propping my ass up on one of the throw pillows. I bit my lip as I felt his cock slid through my lips wetting his length before he placed the head at my entrance slowly pushing the head of his cock inside of me. "Fuck."

"Roza." Dimitri moaned pressing his forehead to mine. "Are you okay?" I could only nod as my nails dug into his back as the walls of pussy and body adjusted to the full length of Dimitri. "Breathe." I released the breath I'd been holding before I breathed in. "I'm going to start moving." I nodded lifting my eyes to his focusing on him as he began to move. It hurt a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with but I definitely knew I'd be sore tomorrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm- _good_." Pain was beginning to give way to pleasure and I could feel my walls tightening. "You can- _move_ \- faster." I moaned sliding my hands down his lower back biting into his shoulder when he'd asked if I was sure. "Oh _God_ \- Fuck."

Dimitri lifted himself up sliding his hand to my thigh lifting it higher. "You feel amazing, Roza." Dimitri grunted his thrusts moving faster and a little harder as I dug my nails into his ass. "You're so beautiful… Just like this… So beautiful."

" _Dimitri_." I gasped as I felt the tip of his cock graze my g-spot. " _Again_. _Please_." I bit my lip trying to muffle my scream and if it hadn't been for Dimitri pulling it from between my teeth I'm sure it'd have started to bleed. "Please. _Please_. Please-" I was cut off as Dimitri's cock filled me once again hitting that spot inside me that sent me over the edge as I arched off the bed and came clamping around his cock forcing his own orgasm as I milked his cock for every drop. "Dimitri."

Dimitri collapsed on top of me trailing kisses along my throat. "Perfect." I couldn't help but smile as I slid my arms up and down his sweaty back as I felt the pressure of his weight on me though knowing Dimitri was supporting most of his weight on his arms. "I'll be right back." I whimpered at the loss of him as he removed his cock removing the condom. "Where is your bathroom?"

"End of the hall." I answered rolling onto my stomach as I buried my head in the pillow. I was thoroughly fucked and exhausted- I honestly didn't think sleep would be too hard to come by but I wanted to wait for Dimitri to come back- My eyes shut the moment he left the room.

Only a few minutes later I felt myself wake up suddenly and sat up in bed staring around my empty bedroom- I could tell by the light shining down the hallway that the bathroom light was on. I climbed out of bed picking up Dimitri's t-shirt and pulling it on.

"Dimitri?" I stood in the doorway of the bathroom covering my eyes at the brightness. "Is everything alright-?" I was cut off by the sight of Dimitri holding 1 rubber duck in his hand while staring at the remaining 14 yellow ducks of all sizes in the bottom of the tub.

Dimitri lifted his gaze to mine. "Roza- Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm a single mother." The fact that I had a child wasn't a secret nor was it something I was ashamed of. I loved my son more then anything else in this world but I'd also learned from past experience that men will treat me differently and it can have catastrophic consequences when trying to do our job. "Nicklaus is 4-years-old and is _obsessed_ with rubber ducks."

Dimitri chuckled in amusement holding up the yellow duck in his hand. "I'd never have guessed."

"You aren't running for the door…?" I tilted my head staring at him curiously.

" _Roza_." Dimitri turned to me with a lopsided grin. "I didn't come this far to run away."

"Most guys-"

"I'm not most guys, Roza." Dimitri closed the distance pressing me up against the wall. "I love you- I hope that doesn't freak you out…"

"It doesn't." I whispered feeling tears begin to sting my eyes.

"Good." Dimitri leaned back kissing away my tears. "I don't care that you've got a kid- I wouldn't care if you had 6- I'd still think you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever met and I'd like to take a moment to appreciate how sexy you look wearing my shirt… And just so you know, Roza. I'm not intimidated by a few yellow ducks in the tub."

I couldn't help but laugh as I flung my arms around his neck. "You're something special, Lieutenant Belikov."

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot it was refreshing just to sit down and write something light considering the rollercoaster ride of "Just Say Yes & No Mercy" but I'll start working on that in the next day or say once I get some more study done.**


End file.
